


That's Cool, Baby

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Ice Play, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Sam, nipple play and ice play. The holy trinity





	That's Cool, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! I love your writing and I was wondering if I could make a request. Can you do a Sam x reader that fills the nipple play square? Where he ties her down, blindfolds her, and teases her nipples?
> 
> kink bingo fill - nipple play

You tugged against the ropes binding your hands and feet to the separate posts of the bed. The knots were strong, and it made you feel a lot more turned on knowing that you’d have no choice but to just lay there and take whatever it was that Sam wished to inflict on you.

You could hear Sam come back into the room, and you instinctively turned your head to face him even with the blindfold covering your eyes.

“You all good still? Ropes aren’t too tight or anything?”

“I’m fine,” you assured him, tugging on the ropes to show him the little bit of leeway you had.

Dean had decided he was sick of walking in on the two of you in various compromising positions lately and had taken it upon himself to go on a hunt on his own. He said he needed a break for his sanity and to give you both time to ‘bang it out’ so he could start going to sleep without headphones in.

Leaving you, Sam, and a bunker full of previously unbroken in rooms. You had already christened both of your bedrooms, the showers and a few other rooms scattered around the place, but they weren’t the ideal places to get up to what you both really craved, so you were back in Sam’s bedroom.

You jumped when you felt his warm breath against the sensitive skin on your neck. He peppered gentle kisses, occasionally nipping the skin and licking his tongue over it to soothe the sting. You needed more, but you didn’t want to rush it, choosing to just lay there and take it while he had complete control.

He worked his way down from your neck, reaching your nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it before biting it gently. You could feel him smile as you jumped, and then he was working on the other one, giving it a similar treatment.

He pulled back and you waited to see what would happen next. You tensed as a drop of cold water hit your chest, before what felt like an ice cube was pressed against your collarbone. Your breath came out shakily as Sam dragged it down slowly from your collarbone to the swell of your breast, running it over it as his mouth followed.

The cold of the ice paired with the warmth of his lips and tongue made for an interesting combination. Goosebumps formed on your skin from where the wet met the cold air in the room, and before you knew it Sam was grabbing another ice cube to use. You cursed as he placed that one directly onto your nipple.

He wrapped his lips around it too, swirling it around with his tongue as he played with the sensitive patch of skin. Before you knew it it was melting, and you sighed in relief. Your relief was shortlived, however, when he moved on to the next one with a fresh cube of ice and paid it similar attention.

“Sam…” You sighed, feeling yourself grow impossibly wet from the teasing as your nipples stood hard and to attention.

“Yes?” He asked huskily.

“Please, need you to touch me somewhere else,” you begged.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not the one who’s tied up right now. Just lie back and enjoy yourself.”

“How long are you planning on keeping me here for?” You asked with a soft laugh.

“Well, we do have the whole week to ourselves…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
